PengStation
PengStation is a series of home video game consoles that are developed and produced by Sony-Muffin Computer Fun, a joint association between Sony Antarctica and Muffin. Consoles * PengStation 1 * PengStation 2 * PengStation 3 * PengStation Portable * PengStation Portable Go Games :See List of Console Games Sales Many people bought these consoles and they received a lot of coins. Money Total Their Money Total is: 7800c History PengStation One The PengStation is a video game console made by Sony. At the time it was competing against the Snowtendo 64 and Sega Saturn. PengStation games were released on CD-ROMs. The controllers that were originally released with the console had no analog joysticks on them, but these, along with a vibration feature, were added to later controllers. A slimmer version of the console called the PSOne was released in 2000. This was white, not grey, in colour. PengStation Two The PengStation 2 is Sony's second video game console. It was released in October of 2000. The one before this was PengStation (or PS1). The next PengStation became Pengstation 3 which was released in November 2006. Some games are online and a few connect with the PengStation Portable. The PS2 is very successful and games are still made for it. The PengStation 2 is Antartica's best-selling console. It has sold around 140 million units since its launch in October 2000, and is fully compatible with PengStation games. PengStation Three PengStation 3 is Sony's third video game console.proving It was released on November 11, 2006proving. It came out on November 17, 2006 in Peng City, and was released in Rockhopper Island and the North Pole on 23 March 2007proving. It is going against the new Penguisoft Y Box 360 and Nintendo Vii consolesproving. Sony's previous consoles were the PengStation 2 and PengStation (PSOne)proving. The console is sold in two models. One costs 3990 coins and has a 40 gigabyte hard drive. This model cannot play PengStation 2 games. The other costs 4990 coins and has an 80 gigabyte hard drive. When the PengStation 3 was released, there were two different models. One had a 20 gigabyte hard drive and cost $399. The other had a 60 gigabyte hard drive and cost 5990 coins. Sony stopped making the 20 gigabyte console in Peng City after the 60 gigabyte version "sold ten times as many" as the 20 gigabyte version. The PS3 is, according to Sony, the most powerful seventh generation console. However, many people that create computer games have recently stated that both the PS3 and Ybox 360 are about equal. It is more expensive than the Ybox 360 or Vii. An upside is that to access the online mode to play and interact with other penguins is free unlike the Ybox in which must be paid for. It is the only seventh generation console that can use Blu-ray discsproving. In July 2007, Sony announced that they would cut the price of the PS3 in the Peng City.2 Sony also replaced the 60 gigabyte version with an 80 gigabyte version. In October, a new version of the Pengstation 3 which is the 40 gigabyte model was introduced and the price of the 60 gigabyte model was further reduced. A white version of the 40 gigabyte model was also set to release in Novemberproving. Currently, the PS3 is sold in a new, slimmer and more efficient model with a 120 GB HDD. Trivia * The name is a parody of PlayStation. Category:Games Category:Companies